1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical displays and data processing systems and more particularly to optical display and processing systems wherein the phase or phase and intensity of light passing through a structure is selectively and cynamically varied in accordance with information signals to produce a desired pattern for display or information processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, published by the International Business Machines Corporation, Volume 13 No. 1, June 1970 at pg. 147 contains a publication entitled Bubble Domain Electronic-To-Optical Image Transducer by R. M. Craig et al which describes an arrangement of a single bubble domain in combination with a polarizer and an analyzer wherein the optical transparency of the bubbles is controlled by signals to the bubble generators to produce real-time spatial filters.
The present invention is distinct from the prior art in that a plurality of magnetic bubble arrays are combined and are separately electronically driven to produce a multitone (gray scale) display.